Sa première défaite
by Artsistra
Summary: "Tu finiras tout seul, Aomine. Et alors, il n'y aura plus d'ombre du tout, et tu te brûleras les yeux à ta propre lumière. Kuroko m'a sauvé, sinon j'aurai fini comme toi. Je te respecte Aomine, puisque nous sommes pareils. Presque. Et je ne veux pas devenir comme toi. Je ne laisserai pas Kuroko seul. Je ne le laisserai pas se perdre dans sa propre ombre."


_J'ai écrit ça après avoir vu l'épisode du début du match Seirin VS Touou et j'étais persuadée que Seirin gagnerait ! En fait non, donc je me suis dit "et puis merde je vais le poster quand même et voilà le résultat. En espérant que mon Aomine n'est pas trop OOC. :S_

_Disclaimer : KNB ne m'appartient pas, ni Kagami ni Aomine (pourquoiiiiii ? TTATT) par contre mon petit frère est Lion donc il ferait un super Kagami._

_Et euh, en-joie, donc._

* * *

"Alors c'était toi la lumière de Kuroko-kun ?" Aomine aquiesça lentement, encore sous le choc de sa récente (et première) défaite.

"Tu lui manque."

Le jeune métisse leva finalement les yeux, rencontrant ceux de son rival. Il s'attendait à y trouver la même agressivité qu'il avait toujours vue, mais au contraire, Kagami semblait résigné, abattu, même. "Vous êtes tous pareils. Vous, la génération des miracles. Vous jouez seuls. Même en équipe, vous êtes tellement obsédés par votre force que vous en oubliez vos coéquipiers."

Aomine ne trouva pas l'envie de se lever pour montrer à cet avorton quelle était sa place. Plus maintenant. Il avait été vaincu, à quoi bon ? Tout ce en quoi il croyait avait été réduit en miettes le temps d'un match. "Mais tu es le pire de tous, Aomine." Il trouva juste la force de murmurer :

"Je sais." Kagami avait fait plus que lui remettre les idées en place. Il l'avait brisé. Réduit en un millier de petits morceaux sa confiance inébranlable.

"Tu as perdu un partenaire unique. L'ombre de ta lumière. Et qu'est-ce que la lumière s'il n'y a pas d'ombre ?" Kagami ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais la colère de savoir que l'homme en face de lui avait blessé Kuroko parlait pour lui.

"Tu finiras tout seul, Aomine. Et alors, il n'y aura plus d'ombre du tout, et tu te brûleras les yeux à ta propre lumière. Kuroko m'a sauvé, sinon j'aurai fini comme toi. Je te respecte Aomine, puisque nous sommes pareils. Presque. Et je ne veux pas devenir comme toi. Je ne laisserai pas Kuroko seul. Je ne le laisserai pas se perdre dans sa propre ombre. Il croyait en toi. Il te faisait confiance. Malgré vos différences vous êtiez nécessaires l'un à l'autre. Kuroko a peur que je le quitte et que je veuille briller tout seul. Je ne serai pas aussi idiot que toi. J'ai besoin de lui. Et toi tu as perdu ton ombre. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Hein ? Ça te plait ?  
- Non.  
- Non ? Pourquoi ? Explique-moi. Dis-moi ce que ça fait. Je veux être sûr que tu souffres assez."

Aomine ne su que répondre. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, et les premiers qui arrivèrent à sortir furent :

"J'ai été aveugle. Je crois que mes yeux sont déjà brûlés." Kagami resta inhabituellement silencieux, et s'assit à côté d'Aomine.

"Tu es vraiment un crétin. Je m'attendais à plus de répondant de ta part.  
- Tu peux fermer ta grande gueule cinq minutes ?  
- Sinon quoi ? T'es à peine capable de me tenir tête ! Tu me rends malade à t'appitoyer sur ton sort ! Elle est où, ta putain de fierté ?!  
- Tu-... Ton équipe vient de la détruire. Je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu pendant un an. J'ai laissé la génération des miracles devenir comme moi. Individualistes. Avides de victoires. J'en ai fait des monstres. Et j'ai laissé Kuroko se faire bouffer par ceux qui étaient ses amis. Tu crois que j'ai encore de la fierté après ça ? Tu ne connais pas tous les secrets de Kuroko. J'ai été là pour lui, quand il était au plus mal, j'ai toujours été à ses côtés. Il m'a rendu la pareille, même après que je l'aie rayé de ma vie. Il espérait que je redevienne comme j'étais, et ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est me laisser obnubiler par le basket et ma petite personne. As-tu déjà eu l'impression que les gens autour de toi, et tes adversaires sont juste des enveloppes vides ? Comme des robots ? Pour moi, la balle était plus vivante que mon équipe. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un enfoiré de monstre. Je croyais savoir où j'allais, maintenant je suis perdu. Tu ne dois pas encore connaitre ce sentiment, toi. L'impression que le basket t'a possédé et volé ton humanité.  
- Arrête de dire des conneries. C'est pas possible, tout ça, ça vient de toi. Tu te trompes d'ennemi.  
- As-tu déjà détesté le basket ?"

Le coeur de Kagami manqua un battement. "Kuroko-kun m'a déjà posé cette question.  
- A moi aussi, Kagami. Peu avant le match.  
- Je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas l'avoir déjà détesté.  
- Je lui ai dit que ça n'arriverai jamais. Je n'en suis plus si sûr."

Kagami paru excessivement surpris. "T-Tu le détestes ?!  
- Je ne dirais pas que je le déteste, mais comme tu me vois maintenant, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment pratiqué correctement depuis un an. Je me contente juste de marquer des points pour mon équipe et je pars quand ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Je suis leur joker. Pas un membre de l'équipe.  
- Hé, Aomine. Tout ne vient pas de toi non plus. Toute ton équipe joue chacun pour soi.  
- Je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! Me faire culpabiliser ou relativiser ?!  
- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu changes d'état d'esprit. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mis à part le fait que tu es un abruti égocentrique. Parce que tu restes un as du basket. Ce serait dommage qu'un talent pareil se perde, tu ne penses pas ?"

La lumière de Seirin réussi à arracher un sourire à celle de Touou. "Et puis j'aimerai bien t'écraser encore une fois."

Ce qui aurait dû être un coup de poing d'Aomine se révela être un ébourriffage de cheveux rouges.

"Faudra voir ça avec mon équipe. On risque pas de vous laisser gagner une seconde fois." Kagami se leva et remonta son sac sur son épaule, attrappant celui d'Aomine au passage, qui se redressa à son tour et arracha rapidement ce qui lui appartenait des mains de cet effronté de Taiga.

"A notre revanche, alors." déclara ce dernier en s'éloignant de son côté.

"Attend, Taiga." Surpris d'entendre son nom dans la bouche d'Aomine, Kagami se retourna, s'attendant à une menace à son égard.

"Prend soin de Tetsu pour moi, tu veux ?" Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du numéro 10 de Seirin.

"Compte sur moi, Daiki."

* * *

_Les reviews sont gratuites mais valent tout l'or du monde pour moi ~_


End file.
